1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to means for securing elements together and more particularly to securing a movable element to a relatively stationary element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Components are known in which mounting is effected to a panel or plate and/or elements of a component are attached together by means of a bushing having a base, a hollow, extending, resilient portion, a shoulder and a tapered portion. Parts or elements are retained in their attachment by means of the normal spring-like resiliency of the material of the bushing and the shoulder portion formed thereon.
While presently available materials exhibit strong elastic forces and thus high resistance to deformation, some of these materials may soften with age or temperature. For some other reason the bushing may be allowed to relax or flex and thus the attached elements may come apart. Thus, the rotor on a miniature potentiometer, for example, may "pop" out under conditions of stress. Some of these prior art devices have been described in the following listed patents which were brought to the attention of the applicant:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,282--J. E. Slagg--"Panel Mounted, Variably Adjusted Electrical Component"
2. U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,314--Juan-Luis Hereaero--"Adjustable Annular Potentiometer with Terminal Attachment Means"
3. U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,484--E. W. J. Prest--"Means for Coupling Shaft and Bushing"
4. U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,978--George A. Gerstmeier--"Rotor and Contact Assembly for Variable Resistance Device"
It would thus be a great advantage to the art to provide an attachment arrangement in which the elements would not separate under conditions of stress.
Another great advantage would be to provide such an arrangement in an economical and simple construct.
A further desirable advantage would be to provide such an arrangement wherein existing components might be easily modified so as to enjoy the advantages of the invention.